


How to disappoint your father.

by Red_Sweater_Weather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Romantic Relationship, disapointing parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sweater_Weather/pseuds/Red_Sweater_Weather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't let praise or criticism get to you. It's a weakness to get caught up in either one.<br/>- John Wooden</p>
<p>Everything was ruined the day Annabel (Al) started at Hogwarts. Or was it the first step in long painful journey to happiness. Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to disappoint your father.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, places and ideas that are from Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling.  
> OCs and the story belong to me.  
> Please ask before posting my story anywhere. I will most likely agree if you are willing to credit me.  
> Constructive critisism is appreciated but remember,"your story sucks," is not constructive, it's destructive.  
> \--this is the first fanfic I've ever posted so take pity on this lowly noob--

It started a week before you were scheduled to start you first year at Hogwarts. You were the youngest in your family and the last to go to Hogwarts and get sorted into a house.

"Try get into Gryffindor, Annabel. It shouldn't be that hard, both your brothers and I are in Gryffindor. It runs in the family. I've seen you be plenty brave before. Remember that snake you killed for your mother when you were five."  
"I was trying to save it. I cried when Damian killed it, remember?"  
"No talking back," he snapped before composing himself, "snakes are disgusting creatures, so why would you be trying to save it. You are remembering wrong.  
"Yes father," I forced a sickly sweet smile and gagged at the submissive tone lacing my words. I definitely wasn't brave. Although it was hard to hide my discomfort in the current situation, I would not let him see me flustered. It would do me no favours.

As if sensing my discomfort my brother, Terrence cleared his throughly bringing me and my father out of our trance and back to the dinner table. He was the older of the two and my regular knight in shining armour. Ever the typical Gryffindor.

Damian was more like my dad, prideful, arrogant and resourceful. In my option the worse of the Gryffindor traits. He could be sweet when he wanted... Or when I wanted. Just a few of the right words and he was wrapped around my finger, although he normally plays it off as chivalry. A trait he was not blessed with. 

Now that my father was facing my brothers side of the table I could relax. I turned to my mother who sat on the "girls" side of the table. Splitting the table by gender was my dads decision. Wouldn't want siblings getting too close would we. We'd be too hard to control that way. Might develop our own opinions. 

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realised I was staring blankly at my mother. She looked completely unfazed by my gaze although there was a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "I need to buy supplies for school," I rolled the sound in my mouth to sound as formal as possible, keeping a straight face and good posture.   
"Are you free to go tomorrow," she answered with just as little emotion, although I could see a mischievous glint in her eyes.   
"Yes tomorrow is fine."   
"Good I'll see you at 10" I then felt her softly nudge my knee under the table in the affectionate way I had become accustomed to over the years and a warmth spread from the spot she had touched. I forced the growing smile from my face and looked to my untouched food, catching my father staring at my mother intently and I judgementally, freezing the spreading warmth. Maybe the hat mistook his tactlessness for bravery?

I warfed down my food with as much elegance as I could muster before I excused myself from the table, to my fathers displeasure, so that I could get ready for bed.


End file.
